A self-service type registration settlement apparatus is known in which a customer performs both a registration operation for contents of a transaction such as registering a purchased commodity in a commodity list and a settlement operation on the transaction.
However, if it is difficult for the customer to perform the registration operation due to be unfamiliar with such type of the apparatus, or if the purchased commodity is prohibited to be sold through the registration operation performed by the customer, it is necessary for a store clerk to perform the registration operation in place of the customer.
For these reasons described above, it is desired to easily switch an operation mode of the registration settlement apparatus between a so-called full-self-service mode in which the customer performs all operations from registration to settlement and a so-called semi-self-service mode in which the store clerk firstly performs the registration operation and then the customer performs the settlement operation.